Historias del corazón
by LiaGD
Summary: Dos personas que siempre han necesitado lo mismo, dos senderos mal trazados que se unen para formar un camino, un nuevo sentimiento y mucho por conocer.
1. Chapter 1

Hace un ratito me vino la inspiración y he decidido escribir mi segundo fic para esta página. No es muy de mi estilo, pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas. Esto sería más bien una pequeña introducción, simplemente para saber si os gusta o no, porque sino no lo continúo jajaja es un experimento. La verdad es que la pareja de Hinata y Gaara me llama la atención, aunque yo soy de NaruHina totalmente, pero me apetecía escribir sobre ellos dos.

Aquí os dejo este pequeño fragmento que espero que disfrutéis, muchas gracias por leerme ^^

_**Heridas del corazón.**_

_**Soledad. Ese sentimiento que él sintió tantos años, ese desprecio por su persona, ese maltrato hacia su corazón. Desde muy pequeño la soledad siempre fue su mejor amiga, aunque también lo fue el abandono. No sabía cómo poder remediarlo, conseguir que no le mirasen con miedo, que no huyeran de él cuando les dedicaba una tímida mirada. Con los años, ese sentimiento fue haciendose cada vez más fuerte hasta que pasó a convertirse en algo mucho peor: Odio. Le gustaba estar solo, o más bien se acostumbró a ello, y llegó a pensar que era lo más cómodo y apacible. No llegaba a comprender cómo las personas podían ser así, tan diferentes a él, tan ajenas a su mundo. Cuando salía a la calle y escuchaba pequeñas conversaciones, o se fijaba en las actividades cotidianas, no entendía por qué ese mundo era así, si el se encontraba en otro totalmente diferente. **_

_**Pero las cosas con el tiempo dieron giro, cuando se cruzó con aquel rubio, su mejor amigo: Naruto Uzumaki. Desde que lo había conocido como realmente era, su vida había cambiado y sentía otra clase de cosas en su interior. Él había sido salvado de la muerte, tenía a dos hermanos que a pesar de todo siempre estaban ahí, su aldea empezaba a sentir aprecio por él e incluso, y aunque le parecía impensable, tenía amigos. Podría decirse que lo tenía todo, que ya no sentía ese sentimiento de soledad.**_

_**Aun así, a pesar de todas esas cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrado, al calor, al cariño, a sentirse alguien... A pesar de eso, seguía siendo extraño, reservado, frío y, por mucho que intentara cambiarlo, no lograba conseguirlo. Su personalidad siempre iba con él a todas partes, su carácter había mejorado ligeramente pero, después de tanto sufrimiento, no conseguía ser lo que todos querían que fuese a pesar de que confiaban en que en su interior había algo cálido. **_

_**Realmente, él se sentía medianamente bien al haber recuperado la humanidad que su alma había perdido hacía tiempo, porque sí, Gaara tenía alma, un alma dañada por tanto dolor, que necesitaba ser sanado.**_

_**Inferioridad. Sí, ella podía haberlo tenido todo, ser la mejor, ser importante. Pero no, eso nunca sucedió, no se lo permitieron. Se había esforzado siempre, se había mantenido constante, siempre ahí, luchadora, pero no era suficiente para él. La presión a la que estaba sometida, el fuerte desprecio que dañaba su corazón día a día y lo más grave, es que la despreciaba quien más debía admirarla. **_

_**Llegó un momento en que llegó la resignación y decidió apartarse, dejar el puesto a otro. Pero gracias a una persona, se dio cuenta de que no debía rendirse, que había que mantenerse firme, que había que luchar hasta el final para conseguir lo que uno quería, y ella simplemente deseaba ser alguien, no alguien importante, simplemente alguien.**_

_**Sus amigos siempre la habían apoyado, pero la veían como la más débil, y eso provocaba un gran resentimiento. Con el tiempo mejoró, se implicó en ello totalmente y consiguió grandes progresos, pero aun así no fue suficiente, no del todo. **_

_**Pero practicamente el mayor de sus problemas se encontraba en él, en el que la había animado a ser más fuerte, en la persona por la que sentía verdadera adoración... En Naruto. Ella se había ganado su respeto y el de todos gracias a su acto de valentía, cuando intentó salvarlo, pero como siempre no fue suficiente y su amor por él nunca fue correspondido, a pesar de habérselo confesado. **_

_**Así que como siempre, todos siguieron su maravilloso camino menos ella, que aun no lo había encontrado. Pero Hinata quería pensar y, es más, estaba totalmente convencida, que habría alguien que tampoco lo habría encontrado y quizás algún día pudieran encontrarlo juntos.**_

Ojalá os haya gustado, si es así el primer capítulo estará listo para el viernes seguramente... Semana de exámenes y eso jajaj un saludo :D


	2. Despedida, decisiones y acercamiento

He decidido retomar una de mis viejas historias, a ver qué sale. Espero que os guste, quizás los primeros capítulos me cuesten un poco porque no estoy muy familiarizada con el GaaHina, aunque la verdad es que la pareja me atrae :3 son tan raritos. Gracias por su tiempo al leer el capítulo y espero alguna opinión. Saludines!

**_Despedida, decisiones y acercamiento._**

Hinata, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, decidió abandonar la aldea. No había sido una decisión fácil, la había costado el consentimiento de su padre, la decepción familiar y bueno, todo lo que conllevaba ese gran paso. Sus amigos estaban algo tristes por su partida, pero sabía que se verían con frecuencia, además, según Hinata ellos lo superarían pronto, podían continuar con sus vidas sin ella.

Se había tomado un tiempo para pensar a dónde ir, y por fin creía haber escogido el lugar correcto: Iría a Suna.

Temari y ella no se llevaban mal, así que se lo había comentado a ella, y por lo visto le había parecido una buena idea.

Así que llego el día, Hinata partió pronto, no quería despedidas de ningún tipo de persona, porque sino todo sería más complicado y doloroso para ella, y lo que menos quería era arrepentirse de su decisión.

Viajó con tranquilidad, atormentada por sus pensamientos, preocupada. Su cabeza estaba llena, a rebosar de recuerdos que sabía que debía dejar en olvido, pero no podía hacerlo, porque al fin y al cabo era su vida.

Por fin llegó a su destino, y fue en busca de Temari, ella se conocía Suna bastante bien, porque había estado en más de una ocasión, así que no tuvo problemas en encontrar a su amiga.

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué tal el viaje? Bienvenida, ahora te llevo hasta tu casa, está todo como me lo pediste-La rubia de cuatro coletas invitó a pasar a su amiga. Hinata antes de contestar se fijó en la casa, estaba perfectamente ordenada, como era propio de Temari, aunque en ciertas cosas se notaba que Shikamaru vivía con ella.

-El viaje... Pues estuvo bien, no se me hizo demasiado largo. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?-Preguntó ella, ya que había demasiada tranquilidad en la casa.

-El vago se fue con Kankuro a una misión, pero vendrá en un par de días, me dijo que te diese recuerdos.-Ella sonrió y después invitó a Hinata a sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.

Estuvieron calladas unos segundos, Hinata no era una chica demasiado expresiva y además seguía siendo muy tímida. La rubia lo notó, así que decidió sacar tema de conversación.

-Y bueno, ya te presentaré a algunas amigas que tengo, para que podamos salir alguna vez. Al principio no es fácil adaptarse a un nuevo sitio-Dijo ella mirando a la ojiperla.

-Ya...Va a ser algo complicado-Hinata suspiró y un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, además se notó al instante, puesto que ella era muy transparente.

-¡Pero tú no te preocupes! Ya verás como todo sale bien. Si el vago ha podido adaptarse aquí, estoy completamente segura de que tú también-La rubia intentó reparar su error diciendo aquello, además con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hinata se animó algo, pensando que quizás allí podría cambiar de ambiente y conocer personas nuevas.

Ambas estuvieron charlando un rato, contándose algunas cosas que habían pasado últimamente, y después se fueron dirección a la casa de Hinata.

Cuando llegaron, la rubia se volvió a su hogar para que ella pudiese acomodarse. Hinata entró en su nueva casa y abrió las persianas, no era demasiado grande pero era un sitio agradable. Abrió las ventanas para que entrase aire y se ventilara. La casa constaba de el salón, la cocina, un baño y dos habitaciones, además de un pequeño patio. Hinata llegó a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, sólo quería descansar unos instantes pero al final se quedó dormida.

Ya había caido la noche, Gaara había salido a dar una vuelta, como de costumbre. Echaba algo de menos a su hermano mayor, aunque sabía que regresaría pronto. Con Temari no tenía demasiada relación, ella solía ser algo fría con él, pero él lo entendía perfectamente.

Él disfrutaba del silencio que reinaba por las calles, a esas horas no había ni un alma. Veía las luces encendidas de las casas y le gustaba imaginar como serían las vidas de los demás, cómo sería su día a día. A veces, incluso, le gustaba pensar cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera sido una persona normal. Le hubiera gustado haber pasado una infancia feliz, con amigos, como un chico normal... En definitiva, hacer lo mismo que todos. Podía sonar simple, e incluso algo aburrido para algunas personas, pero a él era una idea que le fascinaba.

Gaara dejó de pensar en todas esas cosas que podían afectarle, y volvió al mundo real. Tenía demasiado papeleo por hacer y tratar algunos asuntos, además pronto sería el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor y Temari quería celebrarlo. A él no se le daban bien las fiestas, pero su hermana se lo había pedido como favor. Además, tenía que hablar con Hinata, que había llegado desde Konoha para quedarse allí. Ese tipo de asuntos le parecían aburridos y rutinarios, no le gustaba, aunque sabía que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones como Kazekage.

Se quedó parado en medio de la calle, pensando qué hacer. No era muy tarde, quizás podría ir a hablar con la Hyuuga en ese momento y quitarse el trabajo de encima, además sabía donde estaba la casa. Caminó indiferente, y hasta se cruzó con un par de personas, hasta que llegó a su destino. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que supuso que la chica no estaba en casa. Resopló molesto por el simple hecho de haber ido hasta allí, pero se relajó, al fin y al cabo era un tema sin importancia. Dio media vuelta pero entonces la puerta de la casa se abrió y Hinata se quedó en el umbral.

-¿Hola..?-Susurró ella, estaba desorientada porque se acababa de despertar. Gaara retrocedió al escucharla.

-Era yo, disculpa si te he molestado-Dijo en tono cortante-Tenía que tratar contigo de un par de asuntos, pero si quieres podemos hablar en otro momento-Dijo el pelirrojo sin saber muy bien, le aburrían esas situaciones.

-No pasa nada, adelante-Invitó la ojiperla, Gaara entró en la casa y ella se frotó los ojos para intentar despertarse ligeramente.

Ambos fueron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá. Hinata se le quedó mirando esperando a que hablase. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Gaara y por lo que sabía de él, era un chico extraño y reservado, aunque ella comprendía su comportamiento. Sabía, además, que era el mejor amigo de Naruto y eso la parecía extraño, porque eran dos polos opuestos.

Gaara se la quedó mirando, porque ella parecía estar en otro planeta, pero no le importó. Se dispuso a hablar.

-Lo primero de todo, bienvenida a la aldea. Espero que te sientas cómoda y bueno, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.-Suspiró, siempre tenía que decir esa frase mecánica cada vez que hablaba con algún recién llegado, y la verdad es que aunque ofrecía su ayuda no sentía el deseo o la bondad de hacerlo.-Había pensado, ya que tu conoces a Shikamaru, que podrías salir con él para alguna misión, aunque por el momento las cosas están tranquilas y tú tienes que adaptarte.-Terminó de hablar y se puso en pie, ya que no tenía nada más que decir.

Hinata también se puso de pie y asintió.

-Gracias...Me parece buena idea, mañana me pasaré por tu despacho para dejarte algunos papeles.-Dijo ella, algo incómoda por la situación. La presencia del pelirrojo era algo que la costaba soportar y nunca se había dado cuenta de ese hecho.

-Vale, adiós.-Se despidió en tono frío, como siempre, y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Hinata se quedó mirando la puerta un par de segundos y después decidió darse una ducha.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata había quedado con Temari para desayunar y después fue al despacho del Kazekage para entregarle sus papeles, que había puesto en orden la noche anterior. Ella caminaba por las calles fijándose en todo, con la intención de familiarizarse con el lugar. Lo que no la terminaba de convencer era el clima, siempre hacía un calor insoportable, y ella era demasiado delicada.

Había gente, especialmente hombres, que se la quedaban mirando con admiración, aunque ella iba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. No tenía ganas de encontrarse con Gaara, y no es que le odiara, porque ella no podía hacer eso, simplemente era una persona con la que no podía pasar tiempo, la inquietaba.

Finalmente dio con el despacho del pelirrojo y después de dar dos golpes suaves en la puerta, él mandó pasar.

-Buenos días Gaara, sólo venía a traerte los papeles-Dijo con cierta timidez.

Él simplemente se limitó a asentir, estaba demasiado agobiado y preocupado por lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kankuro. Su mente no podía pensar como cualquier persona, no entendía lo que era eso porque nunca había estado en un evento de ese tipo. Se secó el sudor de la frente y cerró los ojos, le dolía la cabeza.

Hinata se le quedó mirando y se fijó en sus facciones a medida que se acercaba al escritorio donde él se encontraba. Dejó los papeles encima de la mesa y le miró dudosa, no estaba segura de sí debía preguntar.

-O..Oye, ¿estás...Bien?-Preguntó ella algo cortada, esperando no recibir una mala contestación por parte del pelirrojo.

-Si.-Se limitó a contestar el otro, sin levantar la vista para mirar a la ojiperla.

Hinata se quedó parada, sin entender muy bien el comportamiento del Kazekage. Gaara tampoco se había dado cuenta de cómo había contestado a la chica, porque estaba en su naturaleza ser así, y todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado, todos menos ella.

-Eh..Pues entonces será mejor que me vaya-Susurró ella, dando media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó de repente, levanto la mirada de su lista de invitados. Él miró con cierta incredulidad a Hinata, ni había sido consciente de que era ella.

-No, sólo que me tengo que ir-Dijo ella cortada, sin entender nada.

-Mmm de acuerdo. De todas formas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo él bajando la mirada un segundo a la lista de invitados.

-Claro-Susurró ella mirando a Gaara con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Tú me podrías ayudar a organizar una fiesta?-Preguntó él, provocando que Hinata se sorprendiese. Ellos dos no se conocían casi de nada, y la resultaba extraño que el pelirrojo estuviera necesitando su ayuda teniendo a su hermana Temari o a cualquier persona.

-Claro que podría...Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que yo te ayude?-Preguntó volviendo a acercarse al escritorio.

-¿Por qué no? Es que, para serte sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer-Explicó él, frustrado consigo mismo.

Hinata apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio y se quedó mirando al pelirrojo. No comprendía nada, pero tampoco iba a negarle su ayuda, a ella la encantaba colaborar con los demás.

-Yo...Tampoco soy muy buena con esto...No me gustan las fiestas-Dijo ligeramente sonrojada, porque le causaba vergüenza el asunto.-Aunque tampoco he tenido la oportunidad de estar en muchas.

Él se quedó mirando la cara de la ojiperla, parecía triste por algo, aunque él no lo llegó a entender del todo. Igual no quería ayudarle y por eso se había puesto así.

-En ese caso no me ayudes, no hace falta-Dijo algo más seco, incluso algo molesto.

-No no..Yo...-Ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa, le intimidaba aquel tono de voz tan cortante-Si que quiero ayudarte, de verdad, sólo espero servir para algo.

Ella se quedó pensativa, se acordó de la vez que su padre la dijo que no fuese una carga para los demás y que intentase ayudar en la medida de lo posible. Hinata tragó saliva, intentando recobrar la compostura delante de aquel casi desconocido para ella.

-Tranquila, seguro que mejor que yo eres seguro.-Lo dijo confiado, pero ni siquiera sonrió.

Gaara entregó a Hinata la lista de invitados para que hiciese las invitaciones a su gusto y las enviase.

-Bu..Bueno Gaara-kun... Me voy a terminar el trabajo-Se despidió ella, al notar como el pelirrojo se mostraba igual de frío a pesar de haberla pedido un favor. Resignada y extrañada salió del despacho en dirección a su casa.

Por su parte, Gaara se quedó mirando la puerta por donde la ojiperla se fue, pensando en por qué aquella chica había aparentado estar tan deprimida, cuando ella era una de "esas personas normales que tenían una vida simple". Aunque lo que él no sabía, es que ambos eran dos personas muy parecidas.


End file.
